1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ruler, in particular a drawing ruler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of rulers for drawing are known, and it is likewise well-known to make rulers skid-resistant, both by means of active (movable) anti-skid means or by means of passive anti-skid means (friction strips).
Rulers are typically used as measuring, cutting, and drawing tools, in that various types of writing or cutting tools are used together with the ruler, for which reason it is important to be able to fix the ruler efficiently to the underlying layer.